This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomographic (CT) image reconstruction, and more particularly to methods for view weighting of computed tomographic image data.
At least one known computed tomography (CT) imaging system uses an increased table speed to reduce a required scan time. An increased table speed reduces the quantity of data samples acquired along a plurality of helical trajectories within an image reconstruction space. A reduction in the quantity of data samples combined with a plurality of cone beam effects can produce an image with decreased image quality.